The present invention relates to hydraulic actuating apparatus for cars in which a fuel pump switch and an oil pressure sensor are integrally assembled into the same case. More particularly the present invention is directed to a hydraulic actuating apparatus which has an adjusting means to set the initial resistance value between the slider which slides responsive to hydraulic pressure and a variable resister unit which alters the resistance value responsive to the movement amount of said slider.